


Rolling with the Punches

by My_Mind_Palace



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Uni!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Mind_Palace/pseuds/My_Mind_Palace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson never really planned any of this you see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling with the Punches

It’s funny how most of the time things don’t turn out the way you plan. Perhaps you didn’t plan to put that much sugar in your tea, or perhaps you didn’t plan on wearing that shirt today. Perhaps you didn’t plan on falling in love with a brilliant, male, infuriating, adorable lunatic...John usually finds himself guilty of the latter, though let it never be said that he doesn’t over-sugar his tea now and then. All he knows is that he didn’t plan on coming to university to find an aspiring consulting detective. And he most certainly never planned on taking him back to his dorm at one point, and loving him, and hoping he never had to leave. John Watson never really planned any of this you see.

 However, sometimes, things like this just happen, and you have to roll with the punches. John Watson was unconditionally, positively, one hundred percent mad for a certain genius by the name of Sherlock Holmes. And he was learning to live with that fact. His approach was taking things one day at a time, a seemingly successful strategy when dealing with his two year old of a boyfriend.

Which was exactly why he could deal with the fact that said Sherlock Holmes was currently sprawled out on his bed, even though his dorm room had been locked.

*~~*

 Really, this was one of the more tame things Sherlock had done, and it really wasn’t so much of a mystery. His lock picking kit was still peaking out of his backpack, as though he couldn’t be bothered to put it away properly once he had achieved his goal. John smiled a bit at this, shaking his head. Sherlock had, thankfully,taken off his coat and shoes before climbing into John’s bed. He was clutching John’s pillow to his chest, and appeared to be wearing one of John’s sweaters. God, he never even took the time to realize how adorable he was. As Sherlock let out a deep breath in his sleep, John shrugged off his coat and put it on the pile of clothes atop his chair. His socks came next, followed by his shoes, and then finally, John was ready. He padded over to his bed and tried, as quietly as possible, to lay down next to his boyfriend. However, this endeavour was unsuccessful, as John ended up waking Sherlock up anyways. The genius shifted a little and then whispered, “Mmmm, John?” John simply replied with a small kiss planted in Sherlock’s curls. “Go back to sleep, Sherlock. Neither of us has class until tomorrow, so we don’t have to worry about what time we’ll get up. We can order pizza or chinese later for dinner.” Sherlock turned and pecked his boyfriend’s lips. Smiling, he replied, “Alright, if we must sleep, might as well do it together.” John grinned, “You’re a great big git, you know that?”

“I know.”

And it wasn’t an ‘I love you”, not in so many words, but for them, it was just perfect.

 *~~* 

Yeah, John knew he hadn’t planned any of this. But in the moment, he couldn’t think of it as anything but a blessing. Being with Sherlock, and knowing that they loved each other was more than he could have hoped for.

 

No, he didn’t plan on any of this.

 

 

 

But he did plan on never letting go.

 

Fin

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is obviously not the next chapter of "Made for You" that we had promised ages ago. Things just kept coming up between my co-author and I, and so we decided that it would be best to put "Made for You" on hold until further notice. We really are sorry to anyone who had been waiting for it, but we hope you will accept our apology drabble anyway. We had a lot of fun writing this together, and we hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we did when we had finished. 
> 
> ~You've just had a Glimpse into My_Mind_Palace


End file.
